


Vacation: At the House

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Unexplained [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Self-Reflection, Unilock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning time at the summer house for John and Jim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation: At the House

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Rare Pair Bingo-Word: Bored
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love any sort of communication and appreciate each message, kudos, favorite, follower, or comment I receive, thanks folks!
> 
> Set the morning after Vacation: Cuddle

_Jim’s POV_  
In the morning he is awoken by his doctor-in-training trailing his blunt fingers across his skin slowly. His eyes barely flicker open in order to watch. John’s hands are barely touching him, only the tips of his fingers are in contact with his skin as he carefully traces each of his muscles of his chest and stomach. Knowledgeable fingers bring his body slowly to arousal even though that is not the blonde’s intentions. This is not the first time the younger man has done that. After his winter exams he had done the same thing as a way to de-stress.

Still, even if that is not his intention that is definitely the effect he is having.

Apparently the doctor-in-training notices because his touch becomes firmer, more arousing and focused. Blunt fingers setting to finding all of his sensitive spots.

“John,” he groans as the blonde finds a particular sensitive spot on his hip.

Blinking rapidly, the younger man glances up at him, grey-blue eyes wide. “Ummm, morning Jim,” he murmurs.

Waving a hand lazily he remarks, “Please continue,” making sure to use his manners. It really is a struggle sometimes to keep his more violent and controlling nature under control.

A slow smile and mischievous smile curves the doctor-in-trainings lips before he presses them against his hip bone. Sharp teeth scrap over the skin of his hip before lightly biting down, tongue flickering out to lave against it in direct contradiction to the bite’s sting. Those blunt hands hold him still as that mouth works to place a mark on his pale flesh.

His smirk barely flashes across his lips before John starts to trail kisses across his flat stomach. Occasionally the younger man’s tongue swirls in various patterns against his skin. A soft moan escapes his lips when his lover’s tongue traces the joint between torso and leg. He groans when those same lips tease the underside of his thickening cock and continue to move further down. A husky chuckle escapes his lips as his lover continues to work his way down and backwards until he reaches his tight, puckered hole. Several long minutes pass while the doctor-in-training rims him.

It is rather unusual actually. John may be playful at times, but he rarely allows that to enter their relationship in the bedroom for some reason, just like he rarely is the aggressor between them, which from what he knows of past relations the younger man had was unusual. With females he was nearly always the aggressor.

His thoughts are derailed as the blonde’s tongue pushes slightly past the tight ring of muscles and starts to work him open once more.

When a blunt finger joins that tongue, his hips canter upwards, and another groan is pulled from him.

“Do you mind?” The blonde inquires motioning towards his ass.

Smirking, he replies, “Not at all, lube’s in the drawer there,” he motions to the small table beside the bed.

Grinning mischievously, his lover queries, “Pass it?”

A low chuckle escapes his lips as he reaches out to grab it, passing it to his lover. He relaxes as the blonde goes back to making him absent minded. Each designed to bring pleasure and arousal. The next long while is spent together, eventually with John shifting how he is seated in order to slowly bottom out. He watches John and enjoys every minute of it. Within a short period of time, both of them are coming, the doctor-in-training deep within him, him between their bodies.

“Shower?” He suggests after several minutes of cuddling, his mind coming back awake and aware.

Nodding once, the younger man withdraws from his body, and the two of them get out of bed. He is strumming with energy.

“We have an entire time we are here to ourselves,” he murmurs as he heads to the shower, “However shall we keep from being bored?”

Chuckling, his lover retorts, “I am sure you have an idea or five as to what we are going to do here.”

Turning the water on to let it heat, he pivots towards the younger man, bracketing him against the door as he shuts it and kissing him thoroughly. “Of course I do. Though you know me, I get bored and can be ever so changeable at times.”

Nibbling on his neck, the younger man remarks, “I’m certain I can come up with something when you do.”

He grins at his lover before the two of break apart and get in the shower.

His mind might be racing again but the vast majority of it is on John, how they are going to spend their vacation together, and what sort of fun they could have. One thing was for sure: his doctor-in-training would not allow him to be bored.


End file.
